


late nights, daydreams

by eyesmiling



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, remember when ten said nomin is learning tap dancing? yes this is my take in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiling/pseuds/eyesmiling
Summary: “Are those tap shoes?” Jaemin asks Jeno, who’s holding the said items up. Jaemin grabs the tap shoes from Jeno’s hold and observes it, flipping it around.Jeno shrugs. “Yeah, Ten-hyung bought them.”“Why do you have it, then?” Jaemin asks him again, looking up from the tap shoes and staring right at the other.“I borrowed it, and hyung agreed because he and Jisung wouldn’t be using them until like, tomorrow, for the Vlive.” Jeno answers him, taking another pair of tap shoes from the plastic bag.“Then why do you have it?” Jaemin repeats, raising a brow.“Well, I want to learn it.” Jeno replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, “With you, at least.”(In which Jeno and Jaemin stay up late in the dance studio to practice tap dancing but unravels each other's feelings along the way.)





	late nights, daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> i'm high on nomin crack when i wrote this

“Are those tap shoes?” Jaemin asks Jeno, who’s holding the said items up. Jaemin grabs the tap shoes from Jeno’s hold and observes it, flipping it around.

Jeno shrugs. “Yeah, Ten-hyung bought them.”

“Why do you have it, then?” Jaemin asks him again, looking up from the tap shoes and staring right at the other.

“I borrowed it, and hyung agreed because he and Jisung wouldn’t be using them until like, tomorrow, for the Vlive.” Jeno answers him, taking another pair of tap shoes from the plastic bag.

“Then why do _you_ have it?” Jaemin repeats, raising a brow.

“Well, I want to learn it.” Jeno replies, taking a deep breath before continuing, “With you, at least.”

Jaemin observes him for a moment, looking down on the shoes and up back at Jeno. "But why me, specifically?"

Jeno scratches the back of his head as he tries to fathom a proper answer. "You're my best friend, so.." He trails off, gesturing wildly on the air as he tries to explain. (Keyword: tries)

The younger is quick to fire back another question. "So what if I'm your best friend? That does not explain it."

Jeno lets out a frustrated sigh, "Why are you asking so many questions?" He asks back, and Jaemin grins at him, leaning forward to pat his head affectionately, patting his left cheek afterwards.

"I'm just kidding, Jeno-poo. Of course I'll do it with you." Jaemin coos, leaning back and watches the older as he rolls his eyes at him.

"Whatever. Let's just start watching tap dancing videos." Jeno says, grabbing his phone on the table in front him as Jaemin stands up and sits next to him, hooking his chin on the older's shoulder.

They begin to search for tap dancing videos and switches video after video.

"That seems so hard, look at that footwork. How is he not tripping on his feet yet?" Jaemin breathes out from beside his face, the puffs of air hitting Jeno's cheek and the older can feel himself shivering a little. The younger removes his chin on his shoulder and rests his head on it instead, his brown hair now tickling his neck.

"Yeah." Jeno says distractedly, before clicking on the next video.

After watching a total of eight videos, they start to give up. Their eyes followed every move of the person's feet in the screen and occasionally standing up to try and copy the dance moves, and it just doesn't work.

"This is so much harder than I was expecting it to be." Jaemin whines, plopping himself down on the floor of the dance studio, sweat already taking over his forehead.

Jeno sits down beside him, reaching for his phone and begins to type something. "Should we learn basic steps first, then? To like, you know, get the gist of it."

Humming, Jaemin cranes his neck to look at the phone screen as the device loads a video of a tap dancing tutorial.

They both watch the video silently, their eyes taking in every move and their brains trying to mentally note down all the tips and steps that the trainer is giving.

After repeating the video numerous times, they both remove their own shoes and slip the tap shoes on, standing up. The clicks of the tap shoes fills the emptiness of the studio as they made their way in the middle of the room and face the mirror.

Jaemin taps his shoe experimentally. "Oh, these are actually so cool." He says as he performs random steps that has the shoe clicking annoyingly loud. Jeno nods, agreeing as he does some of his own footworks.

They face the mirror once more, straightening up as they prepare themselves.

"Okay, so first. Ball heel, right?" Jeno asks, turning his head at Jaemin who nods at him. "Alright, one, two, three.." He trails off as they begin to raise their right foot slightly, stepping down the ball of their feet sharply and stomping down the heel of their feet afterwards, the clicking of the metal plates under their feet creating an almost pleasing but loud sound, spreading to the room.

They successfully did the first move together and they both look at each other with excitement, suddenly filling with determination.

"Next is ball change, apparently." Jeno tells the younger as he pauses the video and sets his phone back on the table. He moves to stand next to Jaemin again as their minds work to remember the said move.

They both raise themselves on the balls of their feet and lift a foot, balancing themselves on the resting foot then stepping the raised foot down sharply. Jaemin raised his foot a bit too early and Jeno stepped his foot down a little late. The noises of their shoes overlapping each other and producing a less satisfying sound, and they both laugh at each other.

"Wow, and here we are, gaining confidence." Jaemin shoots the older a grin, who only laughs and nods at him.

They did the move again and again, trying to match with each other's pace. ("Stop raising your foot early!" Jeno scolds Jaemin but with no real bite in his words. The younger sticks his tongue out at him, retorting back. "Then stop being late!")

Eventually, they succeeded on doing the move, the clicks of their heels finally blending well together again.

Jaemin groans, wiping the sweat on mouth with the back of his hand. "This is almost as tiring as our own choreographies." He puts both his hands on his hips and watches Jeno as the older shuffles to the table to get his phone.

"I know, but we still have two more to go, combine them together and we're done." Jeno replies, not looking up from his phone.

Jaemin frowns, asking. "But it's already past nine. Why do you want to learn this anyways?"

 _Because I obviously want to spend time with you._ Jeno wants to say, but instead, he shrugs and says, "It looks fun."

The younger only rolls his eyes at him. "Sure, whatever." 

Jeno walks back to him, "We're doing shuffle this time." He tells Jaemin, in which the younger responded with a groan. "Let's get this over with."

Both of them raises their right foot and swings it forward experimentally, making sure that their heel isn't touching the floor whilst it's swinging. After the swinging feels more natural, they tap their left foot as the right foot passes by, repeating the tapping when the right foot swings backwards. the clicks of their shoes echoing throughout the room.

After doing it a couple more times, they both stop.

"That was easier than the last one, but this one hurt my ankle." Jaemin says after a moment, raising his right foot again and twisting it in a clockwise motion, removing the pressure of it.

Jeno nods, "I know." and bends down to massage his own ankle, straightening up again and walks towards his phone.

"The last one is the heel-step, which is the easiest out of all of them." Jeno announces, putting his phone back down once more and walks towards the younger, who sighs in relief.

They stand beside each other again and both raises their right foot up, dropping the heel of their foot down next to their resting foot and drop the ball of their foot sharply afterwards, and they do the same thing with the other foot.

They keep doing this move until they're now right in front of the mirror, stopping. They look at each other in same time, both with wide smiles on their faces.

"We actually did it!" Jeno cheers, Jaemin following with an excited "Yeah!" as they playfully bounce around the room, doing silly moves of their own, the repetitive clicks of their tap shoes spreading on the room and echoing loudly.

Jeno sits down on the floor, leaning his back against the mirror and looking at the clock above the studio's door. "It's almost eleven. I can't believe we were practicing a tap dance this long." He says as Jaemin moves to sit down beside him.

Jaemin places his head on Jeno's shoulder again, the older's arm coming up to wrap around his shoulder, allowing his head to rest against the younger's.

The room is now silent, excuse for the both boys' heavy breathing. The silent whirl of the air conditioner doing nothing to cool them down as sweat clings to their face and body.

After a while, Jaemin speaks. "Hey Jeno." 

Said boy only hums in response, nuzzling his cheek on Jaemin's hair. He hears the younger take a deep breath, before sighing all at once. "Nothing, nevermind." Jaemin says, removing his head from Jeno's shoulder gently. The older raises his brow at him, an indication of confusion.

The younger stands up, stretching his hands above his head. "Let's finish this, it's getting late." He goes back on the middle of the room.

Jeno shakes his confusion and questions away, standing up and following the younger.

"What combination should we do?" Jeno asks him when he's right beside Jaemin. The latter hums, rubbing his chin with his fingers in thought.

After about a minute of brainstorming, Jaemin speaks. "We can do a ball heel first, then a shuffle, ball change, and heel-step. In that way, we can mix and match all the steps too."

Both of them face the mirror when Jeno nods in agreement. The both of them are now focused on themselves, practicing the moves altogether.

It took them twenty minutes to be able to get the steps right and sync their feet together. 

"Okay, now that's done, let's do it together once more. We're recording it this time." Jeno tells the younger, who mumbles an "Alright." as the older grabs a camera from the table and a tripod from the corner of the room.

After setting up the camera, they stand side by side again, facing the camera and lifting both their right foot together and begin doing the combined moves. Right foot up, step, swing, repeat. The clicking of their shoes once again eliciting a nice synchronized sound.

However, in between doing a ball change and heel-step, Jaemin's foot suddenly caught a random towel on the floor and loses footing, grabbing onto Jeno's shoulder who tries to grab him but is way too late and they both fall on the floor, with Jeno on top of the younger.

Jaemin grumbles an "Ow," when his head collided a little too harshly with the wooden floor, opening his eyes ( _when did he close them?_ ) and finds Jeno staring right at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Jeno asks him frantically, one hand coming under Jaemin's head to at least cushion it.

Jaemin finds himself looking anywhere but Jeno's eyes. "YesーI'm okay, perfectly fine." He answers, voice a little shaky.

Jeno did not answer, and Jaemin looks at him again in confusion. "Jeno, whaー" He was suddenly cut off by another pair of lips connecting with his, and all the words died on his mouth.

_Oh._

The lips was long gone before Jaemin can even process what just happened, and he only stares at Jeno in shock.

"UmーJaemin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it, let's just forget that this happeー" Before the full apology can even leave Jeno's mouth, Jaemin's quick to wrap his arms around his shoulders and pull him down, smashing his lips against the older's.

The touch of their mouths was a little like a disaster, their teeth clashing harshly. They both laugh and pull away.

"We suck at this." Jaemin giggles, one hand coming down and touching his teeth slightly before putting it again on Jeno's shoulder. Jeno laughs again, "We really do."

Jeno leans down again, closing his eyes as Jaemin does the same and their lips meet gently this time. For a few seconds, their lips was just pressing against each other, their noses awkwardly touching, but it was enough to make their heart erratic.

It's everything they both ever wanted, and genuine happiness fill their heart up to the brim. They're both overflowing with adrenaline and a burst of emotions, which made a simple gesture of their lips become something more to them.

In a sense of experimentation and a sudden act of boldness, Jeno tilts his head to the side, his mouth slotting perfectly against Jaemin's and it's so much better, so much wonderful than he expected it to be.

Jaemin sighs in content and tilts his head a little as well, and he opens his mouth, catching the older's bottom lip between his and suddenly their lips are moving, and it's making them dizzy and lightheaded but it feels like they're in cloud nine.

The hand that's behind Jaemin's head pulls both of them up in a sitting position, their mouths not seperating even for the slightest of seconds.

Without breaking the kiss, Jaemin scrambles forward to sit himself on Jeno's lap, his arms tightening in the older's neck. Jeno's own hands come up to hold Jaemin's waist, running his hands on the younger's sides and back.

The kiss became more passionate, the rhythm of their lips becoming faster and more vigorous.

Jaemin suddenly parts his mouth, Jeno's teeth catching his bottom lip and biting down on it. Jaemin's breathing hitches at the gesture, one hand coming up to entangle itself on the older's hair gripping it.

Jeno continues to bite and lick on his bottom lip until he's sure that it's swollen, before moving on and running his tongue on the seam on Jaemin's lips. It made Jaemin's lips part even more and suddenly Jeno's tongue is now entering his mouth, meeting with Jaemin's own.

Heat pools on the bottom of their stomachs as their tongues twirl together, bringing out strangled noises from each other.

Jaemin can feel himself getting lightheaded and he gently pushes the older away, their mouths separating with a silent 'pop.' They stare at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Jeno rests his head on the crook of Jaemin's neck as their laughter eventually died down. "Wow." The older breathes out, and the younger chuckles. "I know."

Silence engulfed them, warmth seeping through each other's bodies. After a while, Jeno speaks up again. "So, are we like, dating now?"

Jaemin hums, his hand on Jeno's hair gently running on the strands. "I mean, if you want to."

"I do want to." Jeno answers, lifting his head up to stare at Jaemin who grins at him, his eyes crinkling on the corners. "So do I." The younger says.

Jeno smiles back at him, his arms tightening around Jaemin's waist and hugs him tight, burying his face on Jaemin's throat as the younger hugs him back just as tight, resting his cheek on the older's head.

"Let's go back to the dorms?" Jeno mumbles on his neck, which the younger responds with a quiet whine. "I'm too sleepy." And to emphasize his statement, Jaemin yawns.

Jeno nods against his neck, closing his eyes.

 

"Hold on, are we still recording?" Jaemin asks and Jeno snaps his head up, colliding with Jaemin's chin. The older mumbles a quick apology before turning back to the camera.

Jeno can see the glowing red light blinking right beside the lens, indicating that it's still recording. He slowly turns his head to meet Jaemin's wide eyes.

"Oh shit."

**Author's Note:**

> icb i actually wrote a 2.5k fic about nomin learning tap dancing wow
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/nomintwt) and scream about nomin with me because that's all i do


End file.
